Shining Stone
by ballandcup
Summary: Jacob Stone sets off on his journey along with many other peers. He has a role to play and must discovery it. He will meet many friends along the way and dreams to become champion of the Terra region. Will he become successful or fail miserably.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfiction users out there I hope you enjoy my fanfiction. It will be my first fanfiction so please no flames. I enjoy your opinions and will consider them if you put them in your reviews. Well, let's get to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. _**

Prolouge

Lying in his bed slept Jacob Stone. He had a big day ahead of him, and so did everyone else. Today was a great day, today was the traditional Day of the Beginning. At the Day of Beginning pokemon handed out to the trainers of the community who are of age. Professor Sumac supported this holiday highly by sending the pokemon to the various towns and cities throughout the Terra region.

A loud voice yells upstairs to Jacob, "Hurry up Jake or you will be late."

Jake rushes to prepare himself for the day. He clumsily puts on his clothes and brushes teeth and rushes downstairs. He quickly devours his breakfast and yells, "Goodbye mom!" as he races out the door.

He soon arrives at the town square and quickly takes a seat. The center was a large tiled circle, which today was surrounded by benches. In the middle sat a podium. At the podium was mayor Byrne. Next to him sat his assistant James Jones. The mayor was giving the traditional speech which Jacob didn't pay too much attention to for he had heard it several times already.

Finally the mayor started to read the names of the list for those who would start their journey today, "Barney Arson, Allison Arsnick, Clay Balet, Stanley Bernt, Belle Byrne, Charles Carter, etc."

When his name was called Jacob went up with the rest of the group. In all there seemed to be about sixty. The group was led to bin of pokeballs. The start of the list picked theirs first, but it didn't matter the pokemon had been randomized. Jacob eventually picked his pokemon and returned to the podium. He looked out toward the benches and saw his father and his mother smiling at him. The others would come later at the parade.

As time went on the parade had started. Ten children each went on a float. Jacob was on the fifth float. When the parade started they were finally allowed to release there pokemon. Jacob saw many family members that he hadn't seen in forever. After the parade was over the children were given their supplies and set off.


	2. The Bellosom Gardners

**Second Chapter. Woo hoo! Finally got around to doing it. I can't wait to post it. Thank you for reviewing it. I was nervous to the do the second one, so I waited a while. Thanks, JohtoBlue and Riolu929. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

Jacob began his journey slowly. He always enjoyed the parade and would miss his family, but he was very excited for his journey. This was the second time leaving the town. His first was when he went with his father to the city to meet his cousin. But this time he was alone. He thought differently a moment later. he remembered he still had a pokemon and they would be great friends.

He threw out the pokemon and called, "Go Charmander!" An orange bipedal lizard appeared. The lizard looked around the slightly forested area.

"Hi charmander. It's me your trainer." Charmander turned to see where the voice came from. He saw Jacob.

Jacob continued, "My name is Jacob Stone. I hope we become great friends." He sticks out his hand. Charmander seems to follow suit. Jacob notices this and attempts to got the rest of the way. Charmander reacted differently and bit Jacob's hand. Jacob pull his hand from Charmander's mouth and held it.

Jacob frustratedly says, "Fine have it your way." He returns Charmander and continues onward.

A half an hour later, Jacob aproached a grove. This was one of the three ways out of town. He knew he had a type advantage, but wondered if it would be enough. Jacob slowly entered the grove to see a pile of trainers unconcious next to him.

Jacob nudged one of the awake and asked, "Why were you unconcious?"

The girl answered, "I lost to them and..."

Jacob urged, "Who?"

She struggled to continued, but did so anyway, "The Bellosom Gardners."

Jacob asks, "Can you help me bring everyone out? It is a while from a pokemon center, but after we take them from the grove could you possibly get Nurse Joy and some help?" She nodded her head and they got to work. The bodies were difficult to move, so they mostly dragged them outside. Once they were finished the girl rushed off to the pokemon center to get help.

Jacob reentered the grove and looked around a bit more. He saw nothing, but plants. Jacob took a closer look and noticed that there were strange lumps on the ground. He decided to avoid them and sneak around the place and hopefully find the exit. He stumbled past the first lump unnoticed and took a different path threw the trees. He was tripping over roots and hitting branches a lot. I took a while to get the hang of.

When he finally returned to the mained path he saw three of the gardners talking to eachother about their success. Jacob decided to carefully avoid them using the trees as cover. He briskly passed them and saw something. Jake picked it up and saw it was a claw. A moment later he recognized it. It was a quick claw. He sent out Charmander and gave him it to hold. Then he continued on.

Jacob finally saw the end and rushed for it. Only to be intercepted by the gang's commander, Commander Price.

Commander Price yelled at Jacob, "What do you think your doing?"

Jacob yelled back, "I think I should be asking you that question!"

Commander Price yelled back, "I asked first and quiet down you nub!"

Jacob shut up. Price continued, "Thank you, I hate yelling. Now what are you doing all the way out here. Don't tell me you defeated the others already."

Jake replied, "No, but you gardners have some pretty obvious hiding spots."

Price seemed angry now, "I won't take that insult lightly you twerp." He sent out a Gloom. Jacob sent out his Charmander. The two trainers had a little staredown until.

Jacob orders, "Go Charmander, use scratch." Charmander ran forward and before Gloom could react he scratched Gloom's face repeatedly. He rushed back to avoid the coming attack from the opponent.

Price commanded, "Gloom retaliate with poison powder." Gloom releases a spray that heads directly towards Charmander.

Jacob says, "Hang in there charmander." Charmander was hit by the attack and became poisoned.

"Now scratch again, " Jacob continues. Charmander rushes forward and scratches Gloom's face again. He then returns to his trainer and takes damage from the poison.

Price orders, "Gloom use Mega Drain."

"Dodge," Jacob commands, "Then scratch one more time." Charmander follows the orders and successfully dodges the enemy's mega drain, but also attacked the Gloom. When he retreated Gloom was fainted.

"How did you beat me?" Price asked exasperatedly.

Jacob answers, "All thanks to this guy." He points to charmander. Price takes out his C-Gear and calls his subordinants.

He orders them, "Retreat. I repeat retreat." He then rushes from the grove. Jacob tried to chase after him, but was instead trampled by the mob behind him rushing to the door. Jacob slowly got up and took out an antidote. He sent out Charmander and used it on him. He returned Charmander and rushed to the pokemon center in the other town.

When he arrived it was already night. Along the way he was lucky enough to avoid all the trainers. Jacob handed Charmander's pokeball to Nurse Joy and retired.

He awoke to a knock on the door. He opened it to see a girl.

"Hello," he said unsure of what to make of this.

She replied, "Hi, its me."

"Who," asked Jacob with curiousity and confusion.

"Remember, yesterday," the girl replied. Jacob attempts to remember what had happened. He remembered who she was after the moment of thought.

Jacob says, "You were the one who went for help."

"Yup," she answers.

Jacob asks, "Why did you come here then?"

She answers, "Well for one I wanted to know your name and to ask to join you on your journey."

"Jacob Stone. Who are you?" asks Jacob.

"Emma DeVilo," she answers, "So can I?"

Jacob answers, "Sure why not. Meet in the mess hall at ten." She nods her head and leaves the room. Jacob goes back to sleep and dreams of adventures ahead.

A man walks into a dark room. There is a throne, up against the wall, covered in ivy. A women in a green robe with entricate designs are embroidered into it. She is is holding a glass of wine.

She sips the wine before asking, "How did it go?"

The man stutters an answer, "Well miss we have collected a load of money from this raid."

"Have you any new recruits?" she asks.

"No, miss," he answers timidly.

She questions, "Why not?"

"I was weakened miss. Then later defeated. I could not leave my post, because it was vital the mission. After being defeated I ordered them to retreat."

"Why did you do so, Price?"

"Miss, I believed it was better to collect our winnings before we lost them all, but if we recuited the two that had been a challenge to me, they may be incredibly useful allies. If trained properly."

"Fine. You shall not go unpunished Price, but I have no time to discuss the punishment. Your superiors should deliver your punishment just as well as I. Ask them as soon as you see one. Now leave me be." Price exits the room and the Queen ponders on the two trainers that battled so well they were recommended.

**How was that? Please Review!**


End file.
